


You'll think of me

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When TK gets hurt on a call will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most?????I woke up early this morning around four a.m.With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstateI pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleepBut thoughts of us kept keeping me awakeEver since you found yourself in someone else's armsI've been tryin' my best to get alongBut that's okayThere's nothing left to say, butTake your records, take your freedomTake your memories I don't need 'emTake your space and take your reasonsBut you'll think of meAnd take your cap and leave my sweater'Cause we have nothing left to weatherIn fact I'll feel a whole lot betterBut you'll think of me, you'll think of me
Kudos: 13





	You'll think of me

Chapter one  
The sound of my pass alarm going off causes me to flinch as I realize I’m trapped,and I can’t move,shit,this is bad. I have a piece of rebar across my hips,from the fire,it’s started to destroy the building,causing rebar and the ceiling to fall. I got separated from dad,we went two different directions to check for victims,on our own,and it all happened so fast,there was a tremor,a bang,and it fell on me before I could get out of the way. Now I’m stuck,until someone hears the alarm and comes to rescue me,probably Dad and Judd since they were in here with me. I hear footsteps at point,and I see a shadow,dad,and he comes over to me,kneeling down and reaching over to turn off my alarm. “Easy son,we got you TK,we’ll get you out of here as soon as we can,can you tell me what hurts”he asks as I feel him touch my neck,feeling for my pulse,seeing where my heart rate is at. “My pelvis,I think it’s broken”I murmur as I feel him reach to my inner thigh,feeling for my femoral pulse,a concern right now because of how I’m positioned,I could be losing circulation. “Ok bud,we’re going to try and get this piece of rebar off of you,we need to get you out of here,I’m going to need you to try and crawl out once we lift it alright”he murmurs knowing this might be too much,but I know I gotta try,I need to try. I nod,and he gets up to help Judd try to get this off of me.

They manage to lift it and somehow I find the strength to crawl out from underneath it,pure adrenaline is what it is,without adrenaline there’s no way I could’ve done that. I get out from underneath it,and find I can’t roll over onto my back,it hurts too damn much,which is bad. I hear them talking,trying to figure out the best way to get me out of here with the injuries I have,and they decide they’ll have to carry me out,no choice,they’ll just have to be careful. I let them roll me over,as a unit,and they get me onto my back,and it takes all I have to not scream out in pain as I feel a shot of pain go through my pelvis from the movement. “Alright,we’re going to move you now TK,it’s not going to be pleasant but we’ll get it over with quickly”he murmurs softly as I feel dad move to my feet,and I feel him move towards my shoulders. They lift me as a unit,trying to keep my pelvis and back stabilized,then we start heading outside. Before I know it we’re out in the cool night air,and the medics are waiting for us with a gurney,Michelle and some other woman that I don’t know. They help transfer me,then they strap me in for a moment as we start to move. Dad explains what happened as they get me into the ambulance,and they get me settled,pulling a blanket over me to keep me warm,then Judd shuts the door and we take off.

“We’re going to take good care of you alright honey, I know it hurts TK,but we’re going to need to get you out of this alright,I need to check your back and pelvis alright”she murmurs as I take in a pained breath,I’m terrified,I’m in pain. “OK I trust you”I murmur as I try to relax,I know I’m safe,that’ they’ll take care of me,but I’m still scared,nervous. I let her and dad get me onto my side,which hurts like hell,and dad holds me by the shoulders as I feel cool scissors against my skin. She cuts my pants off,then my jacket goes,that’s the hard part,they have to slide me out of it,no choice,the material is too thick. “Shh I know sweetheart,we’re almost done”she murmurs as I take a deep breath in,trying to relax and not panic. I smell urine at some point,shit I peed myself,I know it can happen during a trauma like what happened with me,but it’s still embarrassing. “I’m sorry about this”I mumur as I see dad hand her a towel,so they can get me cleaned up a little before we get to the ER. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart,I’ve seen it before,I’m sure your dad has too”she murmurs as I see dad nod in agreement. I let her clean me up,as embarrassing as it is. Then she starts to feel my pelvis,seeing what exactly is happening. It hurts there’s no doubt about that,it takes all I have to not cry out in pain,it’s bad,really bad. I feel her reach down into my boxers,feeling from behind,it’s awkward,but I know she’s doing it clinically,to see what’s going on. “I know it hurts honey,just breathe for me,there we go”she murmurs as I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding,feeling the pain ease up for a moment. “It’s broken isn’t it”I murmur,scared,if it’s broken,that’s bad,I’ll be laid up for at least 6 weeks,which will suck.”I don’t know for sure yet,we won’t know until they do a scan honey,it looks like we’re just about there,there will be a lot of people when we get out,just let me and your dad handle that alright”she murmurs squeezing my hand.

“OK,we need to tell Carlos”I murmur,too tired to say anything right now,I just want to get this over with,but I know it’s not that easy. “I know honey,we’ll take care of that once we get you inside alright”she says softly as I feel her pull a sheet over me,for privacy reasons. We come to a stop,and the doors open,then it’s that time. I hear her tell the doctor and a nurse what’s going on with me as they unload me,and we go inside,I hear the doctor introduce herself at some point as Dr.Julian,but I’m in so much pain it doesn’t really register. Once inside we go through some double doors,and Dad is sent to the waiting room,she still goes with me,to finish up. They get me into a trauma room,then it’s time to move me again,the sucky part because it’ll hurt. “We’re going to move you alright TK”she says gently as I nod,I’m tired and done at this point. I let them move me,it hurts about as much as I thought it would,but we get it over with. 

I let them examine me as she finishes giving them information,it hurts,but I tolerate it,they hook me up to a monitor. I’m stable for now,but I know that it could change at any point depending on what’s going on. Then it’s time for an iv,give me something for the pain I think,I don’t really want it,but the pain is so bad I might need it. “We’re going to give you some pain meds while we’re waiting for CT alright honey”she says gently as I let them roll me onto my back,carefully. “I’m worried about the pain meds,I’ve had problems with addiction in the past and I don’t want to run into issues again”I say quietly. “We’ll keep it in check alright,I’ll make sure a nurse can control the dosing alright”she says softly as I nod. I let her place the iv,and before I know it the pain meds kick in full force,and I’m sleepy,and out of it. “Just try to rest hon,we’ll wake you when it’s time for CT”she says gently as I feel her squeeze my knee. The next thing I know I’m falling asleep,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and if I’ll make it through this ok.


End file.
